A Meeting
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: He turned his head and met her eyes. She knew instantly; she had been seen. Intermission fic, Fiyeraba one-shot.


**It was originally a drabble but what can I say? I got carried away...**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le Magicien d'Oz ou méchant. Si je le faisais, je serais au théâtre en ce moment. Je ne serais pas écrit des avertissements pour mes histoires en français. (French)**

He turned his head and met her eyes. She knew instantly; she had been seen.

Run.

The natural instinct set in and she ran. She leaped out of the tree and landed lightly, aided by magic. Feet pounding the forest floor, she dashed through the trees. The Witch jumped streams and took sharp, hairpin turns, trying to lose her pursuer.

Looks were certainly deceiving.

She should know that, too. He defiantly didn't act like a great hunter, with his luxurious life. However the Captain of the Gale Force was quickly turning out to be the best tracker she had ever known. Those lessons of hunting on the Thousand Year Grassland had not been wasted on him after all.

A large, sturdy tree with low branches was up ahead. He was very near, but she was betting that he couldn't see her, just hear. Grabbing the first limb, she swung herself up and with amazing quickness and ability, and scurried up the tree like a squirrel.

Peering from high up in the leaves, where her skin camouflaged her, she could see the scene unfold below. Captain Fiyero Tiggular burst through the trees and came to a sudden halt. He stood absolutely still, listening. A few seconds later, though, anything he could have heard was lost in the racket that a bunch of soldiers made as they clumsily followed behind him.

Fiyero let out a long sigh that she could hear over the din. He shouted orders to his men, dividing the forest up among them, sending them far away from that spot. Elphaba was frozen in anticipation as she watched them all leave.

All but the Captain himself.

Now he turned about, surveying the surrounding trees. His eyes passed right over her twice. She now had a good look at him for the first time in over a year.

As she often had before, Elphaba cursed his handsome looks and deep, dark blue eyes. Those were the eyes that seemed to hold so much more than he portrayed. Those were the eyes that seemed to always smile at her when they spent time together at Shiz.

Those were the eyes she had fallen in love with.

Elphaba gave herself a mental shake. She was _not_ in love with him. She didn't even believe she _could_ love. Yet, why did her heart leap into her throat every time she saw him? Why had she been watching him when she was spotted? It was because she was gathering information and was scared of being caught, of course.

At least, thats what she told herself.

He was now looking at the tree she was in with great interest. A minute later he called out, "I know you're up there, Elphaba. Please come down."

She stayed absolutely silent.

Fiyero smiled sadly, "Please do, I promise I won't hurt you, Elphie. I know where you are...four branches up on the right, looking right at me." His eyes met hers for a second time and she felt her face beginning to heat.

"Why should I?" she whispered. "How do I know you're not going to arrest me as soon as I come down?"

His face lit up at the sound of her voice and his grin grew broader, "You have me word, Elphaba Thropp, that I will not arrest you, nor have ever intended to."

His voice had an odd effect on her, and she found that she trusted and believed him immediately. Slowly, she made her way down the tree and jumped off the lowest branch. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she was tackled by him in a bear-hug.

"So much for not hurting me," she grumbled, rubbing her sore ribs and thanking the Unnamed God that her skin covered the blush.

He held her at arms length and surveyed her face, frowning. "When was the last time you ate, Elphaba? And slept?"  
She shrugged her shoulders, "I ate a bit of fruit last night and slept a few hours. Not all of up have three five-course meals and fluffy mattresses, you know."

He chuckled, "I'd do anything to be living your life, Elphie. You should be thankful that you didn't become the Grand Visior. The perfection I am expected to live up to, It'll drive one crazy. At least I get to leave the city often to hunt down and kill you."

They both laughed, but Elphaba stopped abruptly. "Why did you save me?" she asked quietly.

"Why Elphaba, isn't that what friends are for?" he asked, eyebrows raised. She felt a burst of disappointment that she pretended to not be able to explain to herself.

"I guess so." What was wrong with her? She couldn't be acting like this. Especially not around _him_.

"Hey," he tilted her chin up with his fingers so that she was looking him in the eye. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she quickly answered, dropping her gaze, "nothing at all."

An awkward silence followed where neither knew what to say and just stood there, not looking at each other. It was suddenly interrupted by the sound of voices in the distance.

"I have to go," Elphaba said, realizing she had been there far too long.

"Wait, Elphie! Don't go, I-" he grabbed her hand and she froze instantly. They both looked at their hands and a memory of another time hit her. She felt a jolt of surprise and something else unidentifiable shoot through her.

Suddenly, with no warning and no knowing quite what happened, he kissed her. It was a desperate, short kiss, though, and was ending quickly by the sound of advancing footsteps. Elphaba touched her lips in utter shock and stared up at him.

Fiyero gave her hand a squeeze and whispered "Be safe". She nodded, still unable to comprehend what just happened, and with one final look, ran away into the dark forest.

A pair of men walked up to him a moment later. "Did you catch her?" one asked.

"No, but we were close. Thank you for reporting that sighting, Jakon."

"But...she wasn't caught." he muttered confusedly.

"I'll get her someday," Fiyero smiled, looking off into the West. A figure on a broomstick shot through the air nearby and let out a cackle of gleeful laughter that carried through the night.

**Déan athbhreithniú ar mo scéal, ba mhaith liom go mór meas air.**

**An féidir leat insint Táim ag spraoi i bhfad an iomarca le aistritheoir Google?**

**(Irish)**


End file.
